Are you gonna be my girl?
by Dance-is-love
Summary: Haruno Sakura has never experienced true love. But what happens when she gets her first taste of it...with a girl who really isn't what she seems? Sasusaku Nonyuri
1. Chapter 1

It was midnight when they finally assembled. Two cloaked figures stood at the doors, and three more were converging around a wide desk in the middle of the room. The silent figure behind the deck shifted her chest, and stared at the three teammates before her, eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "You three" she stated "have a new mission."

"Really? A Mission?" Came an energetic, young male voice.

"Yes," Was the reply. "This is a high level mission- you will be guarding a teenage girl in a nearby private school, known as 'Konoha Hikari Academy."

She threw a folder out onto the desk. One of the figures walked forward and grabbed the file with a pale hand. Opening the first page, the figure scanned its contents. There was a picture of a young girl, maybe 15, smiling widely at the camera, her teal eyes full and sparkling. There was a sense of sincerity about her.

"Name?" Came the male voice of the figure.

"Haruno Sakura."

The first male of the group curiously perked up. He walked over to the one with the file and regarded her carefully.

"Oh, she's pretty!" He said, eyes gleaming.

"We're guarding her? Who is she? Someone important?" The third figure asked. His monotone voice sounded doubtful.

"Her father is Konoha's most successful doctor, Dr. Haruno. Recently his competitors have gotten, well could you say, violent." Her hazel eyes turned cold. "He's hired us to watch her, as he's been feeling some bad vibes coming around lately. He didn't want to take any chances, so that's what you're here for."

"So, what you're really saying is she's not in any immediate danger?" asked the lazy voice again.

"No, not exactly, but I want you three to take special caution and watch over her. I actually her know father quite well, as we worked together a few years ago. I owe him quite a lot, so I offered to get some of my bodyguards to watch his daughter for him. You three will be perfect. What do you say?"

"Yes ma'am!" "Got it." "Okay."

"Good." She said. "Oh, and I've arranged for you," you said, pointing at the figure with the file, "to be her roommate." There was a silence.

"Roommate?" came the reply. "Tsunade-sama, as you are very well aware, this Sakura girl is female…"

"Yes, I know." She cut him off. "But I trust you, out the other two, to behave well and complete your mission to its fullest, even in that circumstance, am I right?" Her gaze was piercing.

"Of course." He stated after a few seconds.

"Hey! What this business about trusting him over me?" Came one of the other boys' voices. Her lip twitched.

"I trust you with my life, brat, but in this situation, I can't trust you alone in a room with a girl." Her voice was almost amused. He huffed.

"What's with this? Baa-chan? You can trust me!" She glared. "Sure, Sakura-chan's looks pretty nice and I totally wouldn't mind sharing a room with her…" She cracked her knuckles. Laughing awkwardly, he starched the back of his head nervously.

"And that's what I mean" she muttered to herself. "So, any objections?" The three exchanged uneasy glances, but shook their heads.

"Good. The rest of the information regarding the information is in that file. The mission starts tomorrow." Slowly the three turned to leave.

"Oh, and by the way…" She paused, and then smiled twistedly. "The Hikari academy…is an all girl private school."

* * *

The young girl sat dejectedly at her desk, writing furiously. Her shoulder length hair was disheveled and looked something sort of an explosion coming off her head. Biting her lip, she muttered something along the lines of "smacking…brutal…torturing… sensei…" Her current canvas, a rather pitiful, crumpled piece of paper, was enduring her wrath. A long haired, tall woman was depicted on the sheet and the girl cocked a sly grin on one corner of her mouth. Writing all sorts of crude comments about the 'oh so dear teacher,' this young girl was in complete ecstasy at this small dose of payback, and at the moment, content. Until something landed on her paper. A very big, hairy, gross thing. And she did not like this thing at_ all_. She shrieked, reared back and tripped over her chair.

* * *

A young girl, recently given the name Hokomari Hikari, was walking through the hallway labeled 2B, her eyes scanning the numerous doors for the number 257. Other girls were giving her curious glances and she wondered if they ever got out. Seriously, she wasn't that much of a spectacle was she? She supposed it didn't matter what they thought, as long as they left her alone she wouldn't care what they thought. Even if she was, she supposed, it would have to do, as she was going to be stuck in this school for a **long** time. Sighing, she contemplated the chances of getting a good roommate. Someone who was nice, quiet, who would respect her space, and most importantly, someone who was **not** a lesbian. She had enough of that already. The numbers on the doors were getting close. 251, 253, 255…257. As she reached the door number 257, the first thing she heard was an ear-shattering screech.

* * *

The spider was crawling all over her paper. Commanding it to go away, she cringed when it started getting closer. Crawling off the table, it fell into her chair. "Not the chair!" she yelled at it. It was unnerving how blatantly the spider was ignoring her commands. Her eyes widened as it crawled off the chair and onto to the floor. Huddling further into her corner, she yelled for it to go away. But the spider was relentless. Shaking in a cold sweat, she was about to scream bloody murder when there was a knock on the door. Staying away from the spider as much as possible she ran to the door, opened it, and jumped into the arms of the person behind it. She didn't know it was, but she didn't really care. She'd choose the arms of a stranger over a spider any day.

The first thing she noticed was that her arms were wrapped around a thin neck, and pale arms were holding her in a bridal style. The gesture had been almost automatic, but then the person whose arms she was currently in realized what was going on. "Get off." was the first thing she heard. It was a girl's voice, low and smooth. She cringed, shook her head, and shivered in fear.

"There's a…a…" she stammered. "A what?" came the reply. She just shook her head. "Don't go in there. There's a…spider in there!" The girl's eyes widened in surprise, but then changed into a look of disbelief.

"A spider? That's it?" She seemed almost vaguely amused.

"What do you mean, just a spider!?!" The girl sighed.

"I just thought it would be something more serious. Not a…"

"Spider?" She looked at the girl. "How is spider not serious!?!" She practically yelled it in the girls face. Her eye twitching, the girl sighed yet again.

"Let me go and I'll go get rid off it."

She gasped. "Really? You'd do that? How?"

"It's just a spider. Really. Now, let me go." Obeying her she let go off the death grip on the girl's neck and felt herself being putt on the floor. She watched the brave girl enter her room, better described as the lion's den, with an amazed expression. A few moments later the girl came back out.

"It's gone." Her eyes sparkled with admiration at the unknown girl. The girl watched her warily and then grunted with surprise as the crazy girl ran up to her and hugged her.

"You're amazing, just amazing, Hi-ro-chan!" Said Hi-ro-'s eye twitched.

"My name is Hikari. Hokomari Hikari." Hikari said.

"No, no, you're Hi-ro-chan!" She said happily. "You're my hero!"

Hikari sighed for the umpteenth time. "Whatever." She said.

The girl smiled at Hikari with gleaming eyes.

"My name is Haruno Sakura!" She stated happily. "And I think we'll be great friends!"

Hikari contemplated Sakura with amazement. She has just met this girl, thrown a spider out a window, and now she being called a hero? It was just too weird. So this was her new roommate. Oh the irony.

"Are you my new roommate, by any chance?" Sakura asked. Hikari glanced at the door again, checking for the umpteenth that this was indeed room 257.

"It would appear so." Hikari replied dejectedly. Sakura clapped her hands together with glee.

"That's great! Let's get you situated!" Sakura said. Hikari new this was going to be a long night.

Later that night, after talking excitedly to her new roommate for hours about all the fun times they were going to have, Sakura thought about her. At first Sakura had been stunned when she saw Hikari, as she was one of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen. Waist long blue-black hair, full black eyes, and a milky complexion. She was as tall as Sakura, and had all the right curves in the right places. But, unlike Sakura, she admitted unfortunately, she had actually development in her chest area. That was royally unfair. And Sakura new this girl probably got a lot of attention. She couldn't help but feel jealous, even if they did go to an all-girl school.

However, Hikari was nice in her own way, though quiet. She wasn't the type of nice that talks-with-the-animals-every-shining-morning, but was gentle and calm. Sakura liked this girl. But she had no idea that in the future she was going to like this girl a lot, almost obsessively. Or that this girl was actually not a girl at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine...except Hikari, sort of (I forgot to put this here last time, huh? Well, I'm too lazy to put this on the first page -someone please tell me if this just **has** to be on the first chapter or someone will die or something)

* * *

It was early in the morning, but despite that, Ino was restless. Drumming her fingers across the desk, she sighed and stroked away a strand of her platinum hair behind her ear. It was ten minutes into class, and her friend, Sakura, was missing. There was no coral-pink head in the room to be seen. 

'Come on Sakura, you're _never_ late,' she muttered softly to herself, worried about her smart friend. They had planned to meet ten minutes **before** class, but Ino hadn't even seen a glimpse of her petite friend. Frowning, she studied the heads of the girls in front of her. There were various hair colors, ranging from dark brown to light blonde, but Sakura's pink hair was a definite in-commodity, and even Ino's own platinum hair was a bit unique.

'This is the Konoha Hikari all-girls private school,' she thought. 'No, this is definitely not good, why do I have to come here? At least in public schools there are some boys…' she drifted off, contemplating the abundance of the fairer sex in her school and the total absence of the opposite gender. 'Well,' she continued on 'at least I have Sakura to keep me company…' she continued to prattle on in her head, completely oblivious to the teacher's lesson and successfully distracting herself from Sakura's absence.

* * *

Down the hall in a nearby restroom, Hikari, also known as 'Hi-ro-chan', was cleaning up, wiping her face and salvageable parts of her clothes with a wet paper-towel. 

"I'm so sorry for spilling orange juice on you Hi-ro-chan!' Sakura almost pleaded as she leaned forward, watching her new friend clean up. She backed away, and with a polite smile said "I'm just a natural klutz, right?" The smile didn't reach her eyes.

Hikari glanced at her. "It's not of consequence," she plainly stated "It wasn't your fault. And my name's Hikari."

"Right, right," Sakura replied as she walked over to a mirror. Earlier that morning Sakura had given her new roommate a small campus tour, enjoying the girl's company as Hikari followed behind, graceful like a cat. They had made it to the school cafeteria with time to spare, and Sakura had ordered some orange juice, which had found its way onto her companion as Sakura was bumped from behind. It was an embarrassing moment, and as Sakura watched her newly-found roommate walk and move with clam and graceful mannerisms, she found herself feeling a little bit too clumsy.

She sighed. "I just suppose, I mean, I would like to forgive you for my actions," Sakura said, "I mean, last night, I was tired and usually wouldn't react so dramatically to a spider, and this morning I acted like a clumsy little girl–"

"Sakura." Hikari cut her off, "It's no problem, really, and you're rambling on." Sakura blushed, and stopped talking.

"Uh, okay," she replied, unsure but a little less embarrassed. She noticed that Hikari had stopped drying herself, but that her school uniform blouse was stained a lovely peachy-orange. A nice color if you're not about to be introduced to your new classmates at a new school.

Still Embarrassed, Sakura began talking. "We could go back to the room, and, uh, get you a new uniform, if that's alright," she said, half-smiling.

"Okay," was the quick reply as Hikari walked out of the bathroom and made her way to their dorm room. Sakura quickly followed, and together they made their way to the room, already severely late for their first class.

* * *

A while later, Ino noticed the door to the classroom open. It was over thirty minutes since class started, and Ino watched, amused as a short, slender, very pink girl entered the room, a light blush adorning her features. 'Ah.' Ino thought with a smirk 'Finally, she comes. Nice and grand entrance, Sakura.' But what she was not excepting was another girl, around the same height, to follow in after her.

Taking in her appearance, Ino was shocked. She was beautiful, with long hair darker than any other girl's in the room and a pale complexion. The others girls in the classroom noticed, too. Some vibes were not friendly. The girl seemed unaffected.

"Hello, sensei, sorry we're late, we had a...spill to clean up." Sakura explained nervously, her arms behind her back. The female instructor stopped her lesson and looked surprised.

"Sakura!" She exclaimed "You're not the type to be late! Where have you been? Cleaning?"

"Uh, sort of, sensei," Sakura meekly replied.

"Sort of?" The teacher sighed. "Well, this is the first time, but this musn't happen again! You are a mature young lady, and ladies can not be late!" She said with her hands on her hips, eyes scorning.

"Ah, sorry, sensei, it won't happen again, I promise." Sakura looked sheepish. "Also, sensei, this is my new roommate, a new student." The instructor waddled over to the two of them. Her glasses fell over the scrunches in her nose caused by the woman's scrutiny. Realizing who it was, the woman's face brightened.

"Ah, yes, I remember hearing about you. Come, come, introduced yourself!" She tugged Hikari to the middle of the room. A little shocked at her change in mood, Hikari took a few moments to recompose herself, but calmly said her name. "Hello, my name is Hokomari Hikari, it's my pleasure to meet you." She gave a polite smile and a small bow.

"Good, nice to meet you. Isn't it, girls?" asked the teacher. A chorus of polite yeses came. "Okay, you two sit down now. Hikari, you can sit by Keiko," a small, dirty-blonde raised her hand at her name being called "and you, Sakura, can sit down at your normal seat. Don't be late again." the woman lectured.

"Yes, sensei, thank you." They both took their seats. Ino watched Hikari as she sat down in the second row next to Keiko, hoping to catch her eye and send a friendly wave or something. The teacher continued her lesson, but Ino didn't notice, instead she saw where Hikari was focusing her attention: not at Ino or the teacher, but at Sakura.

* * *

"Hey, Hikari, you in any sports?" Sakura's question was returned with a dark, blank, stare. 

"No." she replied. They were together in the cafeteria, eating lunch. Sakura avoided orange juice like the plague, but was also amused by her partner's choice in fruits. Hikari seemed to have a thing for tomatoes.

"Oh, well," Sakura said, "I play volleyball for the school team. We have practice tonight. Do you want to come? See if you like it?"

After a few moments of silence, Hikari gave her answer. "No, I'll pass."

"Oh" Came Sakura's reply. "Uh, too bad, it'd be fun." She looked a little downcast.

"I don't like sports." Was the answer.

"Ok," she replied, a little less perky than before. They continued to eat, mostly with Sakura filling in the spaces with small chatter and Hikari listening, replying with short answers here and there. She didn't seem to mind listening, however, and Sakura liked having someone that would listen.

After lunch was over they went their separate ways. Hikari knew that Sakura was sad about her not liking sports, but Hikari thought it'd be better if Sakura didn't know that she not only did enjoy sports but that she was also experienced in fighting. And that she had been sent to protect Sakura, and had two other teammates protecting her behind the scenes.

* * *

Later that night, when Hikari was sure Sakura was at her volleyball practice, she entered the bathroom, shut the door, and turned on the shower. Slowly undressing herself, Hikari was nearly undressed when she saw herself in the mirror. Shocked, she turned around, her back now facing the mirror side. Though it was her body for the time being, she really didn't want to look at herself in the mirror. It wasn't right, even though as it was her, because it was a feminine body that was not hers.

She hadn't been around many girls in her childhood, and no one had really talked to her about how girls acted, thought or just the subject in general. Girls, she thought, were one of the few things she did not know much about. They just confused her. She didn't not understand why she sometimes felt attracted to them, which was a feeling that was relatively new for her. But it didn't matter, she supposed; she had to finish this mission, and she wasn't going to let some strange feelings cloud her actions. Leaving on her skirt, she put her fingers together in a seal and said "Kai." A cloud of smoke surrounded her and then dissipated, leaving in her place a very different person; a young man.

* * *

Sakura was beat, tired, and sweaty from her volleyball practice. She had thrown on some sweats and a t-shirt, and was making her way back to her room.

"You going, Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Yeah" was the reply.

"Alright, see you later," Ino said. "Oh, and, ask Hikari if she wants to join the team!"

"Uh, I asked her, and she said she didn't like volleyball." Sakura replied.

"Ah, too bad, some help would be nice." Ino said, and then had a curious look.

"How about track or cross country?" she suddenly asked. Sakura thought for a moment. "Yeah, good idea! I'll ask her." Ino smiled. "Alright! See you!"

"Later!" She gave a slight wave, turned around, and left, on her way to her dorm.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, also known as Hikari in his girl form, let himself relax in the warm shower water. His body felt good to him, normal, familiar, and definitely better than the soft girl body. Not he particularly disliked a girl's body, he just didn't like it on him. It was entirely foreign, and he found himself glad to be back in his firm, muscular form. He had been tense all day, unused to being surrounded by so many girls for so long. At least they weren't swarming him; after all, they believed him to be a girl. But it would still take some getting used to. He also had to smile more than he was used to, but Hikari has no reason to be impolite. She's just a normal girl, after all.

He scrubbed his now-short hair with strawberry shampoo, which he found strange, but it was necessary for him to smell like a girl, too, if he was going to pull this off. Allowing himself a little while longer of relaxation, he let the soap bubbles run down his lean body until they were down the drain. He turned off the water, got out, and wrapped a towel around his waist. Getting another towel, he started drying the dark hair plastered to his face when he heard the outside room door opening. He froze.

"Hikari, is that you?" Sakura called. Swearing to himself and berating his carelessness, he stayed frozen on spot as she browsed inside the room.

"Hikari?" She called again. He was more than aware that her seeing him like this, in his nearly naked male form would destroy the mission. But he, as of now, was unsure of what to do. If he transformed back into a girl, surely she'd hear? But it seemed he had no choice, as she now came to the bathroom door, which he remembered suddenly he'd left unlocked.

* * *

Yay, second chapter done, though I don't really like this one. I don't think the characters are very true to the manga, but whatever. This was more like filler, but I felt like getting it done tonight. In the first chapter I think I made Sakura too skittish, so I tried to fix it but...oh well 

Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
